


Moon and Sun

by Levantxr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: Sun and Moon were once lovers. Even though they could create wonderful things together, they got ruined by a simple Shadow. Maybe Moon and Sun weren't meant to be together in the eyes of others, but can someone defy what your heart wants?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Centuries back, Sun and Moon would meet at Sunrise and Sunset. The sky would be colored in a beautiful purple color, stars glistening in a wonderful silver hue. 

Right now, Sun and Moon avoid each other how much they can. The stars and clouds whisper around that Sun got heartbroken with the help of shadow. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Moon stood behind the glass wall at the Moon Castle. The sky was still tinted in bright blue, white clouds chasing each other in the slight breeze. They were whispering, rumors passed between them. 

"My Moon.”

He slightly turned over his shoulder, stopped listening to the clouds, and instead gave his interest to his Confidant. "Yes?”

He received a slight bow. "The sky will turn dark soon,” his Confidant said. "Sun doesn’t seem happy. Sun rays aren’t warm anymore.”

Moon sighed and turned back. " I know. Clouds and Stars are whispering, Kyungsoo. But I can’t show up in Sun castle and demand to talk with Sun. They won’t let me in and you know it.”

His Confidant hummed. "Even your nights are getting colder now, Moon.” the short man walked up to stand beside the Moon. "The stars are whispering that it’s been ages since you came up to take over the day at Heaven’s Hill.”

" Don’t call me Moon when it’s only the two of us, Kyungsoo.” Moon sighed, his forehead coming to rest on the glass. "Alright, Minseok. But don’t dodge the topic, please.” Kyungsoo raised one of his eyebrows, the Confidant’s dark eyes knowing.

"It’s the same as the Sun Castle. Heaven’s Hill is a place where Moon takes over the day, a place where Sun takes over the night. And you know what happened the last time Sun and Moon met. “ Minseok muttered, his lips drawn into a frown. 

The clouds were getting loud again, whispering. Moon won’t go take over the day from Heaven’s Hill, he’s scared. He knows Sun despises him.

"Minseok, you’re Moon. The Ruler of the Night, The Brightest Star, Silver Light of the Night.” Kyungsoo named, his hand coming to rest on Minseok’s shoulder. "You’re not the one to be guilty in this.”

Minseok only shook his head, his own silver-blue eyes closed. 

" Minseok, you have to go take over the day at Heaven’s Hill.” Kyungsoo sighed and took two steps away from the glass wall. "I’ll be going, My Moon.”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The sky was tinted red, pink, and purple, ready to turn into dark blue. Moon stood still, his feet steady on the ground of Heaven’s Hill. Silver strands of his hair flowing in the air, slightly blue-tinted tunic flowing like it has its own life.

Moon noticed when Sun appeared. The air turned slightly warmer, the last bit of sun rays turning to reach the revealed skin. He stood, his head only ever so slightly turning to catch the gold eyes of Sun. 

The intake of breath Sun took was loud, sharp, and then he talked. "The day ends here. Let the sky turn dark, let the stars shine bright. Let the Night begin.” 

From the peripheral view, Moon saw Sun turn on his heel and start walking from Heaven’s Hill. Quickly gulping down the lump in his throat, Moon turned to him. "Sun.”

The blonde mop of the hair stopped moving, and the sound of steps wasn’t heard anymore. "Moon.” 

Minseok sighed. The last time he heard Sun use his formal title was centuries ago, on the day of their departure.   
" Jongdae, I-”

"It’s Sun for you, Moon.”

" Sun, I’m sorry.”Minseok closed his eyes, kept them tightly shut. "I’m sorry, the way I behaved four centuries ago wasn’t the best way how to handle things and-” 

" Shut up, Moon. Please, just shut up.” Sun turned to him, his auburn gold eyes wet with tears. "Watch over the Night, Moon. A dark sky is my cue to leave.”

Minseok watched as Sun turned on his heel, and with each step he took, Moon felt like he knew how much Sun despised him. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A gush of wind announced the presence of someone who wasn’t Moon or Sun. Moon sighed and closed his eyes when a hand pressed against his chest. 

"Shadow, put that hand down.” He took a step back, getting away from the petite Shadow. "My dear Moon, it’s been so long since you last came to take over the day.” Minseok opened his eyes, just to let his gaze fall upon a petite black-haired boy before him.

"And it’s your fault, Shadow.” Moon sighed and sat down at the silver chair. " My dear Moon, you’re still so closed-minded. Did you ever considered a relationship with someone other than Sun?” Shadow moved closer, only to be stopped by Moon’s hand.

"Don’t. My heart still belongs to Sun, even though he might despise me.”

"My dear Moon. You’re dedicated to Sun so much, but he doesn’t appreciate your effort.” Shadow commented, his long fingers coming to brush away Moon’s silver hair. 

"He may not appreciate my effort, but my heart belongs to him. I belong to him,” Moon said and waved his hand in the air, and with that, Shadow disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. 

Minseok sighed and closed his eyes. He told Shadow the truth about his feelings.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Was it the truth?”

Minseok whipped his head around and a soft smile found its way on his lips when he noticed Sun standing there. He slowly stood up and a gush of wind messed up his silver hair. 

"The night ends here. Shall the sky be colored in a bright blue and shall the clouds chase each other around. Let the Day begin.”

He wanted to walk away when a warm hand landed on his forearm. "Answer me, Moon, please. Was it the truth?” Minseok looked up from the ground on Heaven’s Hill and looked into those warm auburn gold eyes.

" I’m not used to lying. Everything I said to Shadow was the truth.” Minseok gently tugged at the warm hand, freeing his forearm. "Moon and Sun were once lovers. They were able to create beautiful things in an embrace of each other. I didn’t lie when I talked to Shadow. Moon’s heart belongs to Sun, as does Moon’s life. I am Moon and I belong to Sun, that’s you,” Minseok shook his head and took a step back. "You will own my heart forever, My Sun. I will get going now.”

And, like that, Sun was the one left standing on Heaven’s Hill.


	2. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun is rethinking his decision about Moon.

Sun was left on the Heaven's Hill alone, thinking. Minseok was right, Moon and Sun were once lovers.

It was close to the middle of the day when Sun decided to go to Moon Castle. From what he knew, Moon didn't forbid him from going there, as he did.   
He wanted to talk. That was everything he wanted. 

Jongdae walked into the hall and waited, looking around. The last time he was there was when he and Moon were torn apart. It hasn't changed since then.

" My Sun, welcome. What are you doing here?"

Jongdae looked up and smiled. " I told you to call me Jongdae, dear Kyungsoo," he said and then looked at the ground. "I came here to talk with Moon."

Kyungsoo slightly furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to Sun, his gaze thoughtful. "That's not possible at the moment, My Moon is sleeping."

Sun only shook his head. "That's okay, can we talk then?" he raised one of his eyebrows, nervously running a hand through his blonde hair. Moon's Confidant only smiled and nodded.

"Let us reside in the Silver Salon if you wouldn't mind. It's closer to Moon's chambers so I won't have to run around the castle if he needs something."

"Sure. I'm glad you're letting me stay after how I behaved four centuries ago…" Sun sighed and wiped below his eyes when Moon's Confidant smiled softly at him. 

"Don't worry, My Sun. You behaved the way every other man in your situation would. My Moon doesn't hold grudges, I think you yourself know that the best."

Jongdae only sighed and nodded. 

My heart still belongs to you, My dear Moon. I just don't know how to say it without hurting us both.

" Let's head to the Silver Salon, then, "Moon's Confidant smiled and took off walking the walls of Moon Castle, Jongdae quietly trailing behind him. 

It's been ages since he walked there, his heart searching for the man he loves. Moon was his lover since centuries ago, it was only when Shadow appeared in the scene that ruined everything they had. 

"You seem deep in thoughts, My Sun. Is something bothering you?"

Jongdae hummed and blinked away the water gathering in his eyes. " I don't know. I have this feeling of longing for something I can't have because I messed up my chances."

Moon's Confidant smiled and mentioned for Sun to take a seat as he prepared the tea. " I know what you're talking about. But you have to know My Moon has never lost his feelings towards you, " he started, pouring the hot water into the mugs.

" I know what keeps you away from him, though, My Sun. It's the thought of Shadow ruining everything again, isn't it?"

Jongdae's breath hitched, and the grey clouds took over the sky. Kyungsoo was right, Moon himself has said that he still loves him, that he still belongs to Sun. But Shadow was keeping him away. Or the thought of him ruining them again.

Tears gathered in Sun's eyes again, and this time they spilled over the edge, the weather following his mood as it started raining. 

Moon's Confidant only shot him a sympathetic look and handed him a mug of tea, watching as waves of sobs ran through him.   
Neither of the two noticed a shirtless, sleepy Moon coming into the Silver Salon. 

"My Moon, what is it? Do you need anything?" Kyungsoo spoke up when he finally took a notice of Moon drifting off to sleep, leaning on the doorframe of Silver Salon.

" My dear Sun, that's what I need, Kyungsoo," Moon muttered, furrowing his eyebrows when Kyungsoo's palm rested against his forehead. 

"You're going crazy in a fever, but I sincerely hope you speak honestly even in these times," Kyungsoo sent a half-hearted smile to Sun, the confused gaze of Moon following his sight, taking in Sun's figure. 

He was quick to run over and kneel before him, his palms resting on Sun's thighs. "My dear Sun, why are you crying? What happened?"

Jongdae sniffed and shook his head. "You happened, you fool, " he breathed out, his smaller hands coming to rest on Minseok's shoulders. 

Minseok leaned forward, one of his hands going up to wipe away Sun's tears when he lost his balance, fell forward, and buried his face in Jongdae's stomach. 

" You're still able to make me cry even after all these years. And I hate you for that, " Sun muttered, one of his hands tangling into Minseok's hair when he huffed something into Jongdae's tunic.

"I know you said you still love me and belong to me, but I can't help but feel insecure." Sun sighed, scratching Minseok's scalp and smiling softly when Moon raised his head.

" As Kyungsoo said, I may be going crazy in fever, but I know one thing for sure. I love you and I belong to you, My dear Sun, and as I kneel before you now, I beg you, please, please, take me back."

Jongdae smiles and this time, he's the one to reach out and wipe a stray tear that escaped Minseok's eye. " You don't need to beg for me to take you back. I just need to know you still love me, even over the mistakes I made." he closed his eyes, trying to hold in his own tears.

Soft breath was punched out of his lungs when a pair of warm lips landed on his own. Ever since their departure, Sun thought he wouldn't feel Moon's lips again. And here he was, getting kissed by Moon himself as the later tried to ensure him about his love for him.

" No! That's not right! I didn't sleep with him just for you to take him back after four centuries!"

Jongdae pulled back and gazed over Moon's shoulder. "Go away, Shadow."

"You can not cast me out of Moon Castle, Sun. This isn't your Castle, you do not decide what happens here!" Shadow fumed, his eyebrows drawn together, anger evident in his eyes.

"But I can, and I will. Go away, Shadow, and don't step a foot in here if it's with bad intentions. I'm sure you will find your lover, whether it's in Moon Village or Sun Village. Just know that Moon belongs to Sun just as much as Sun belongs to Moon."

Minseok showed his smile to Shadow, and then, with a wave of his hand, Shadow disappeared in black smoke. When he looked back at Sun, he was smiling. But then, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I know I belong to you, My dear Sun, but do you belong to me?"

Jongdae smiled and slowly nodded, a soft smile plastered on his lips. " I do, My dear Moon. I always did, even when I myself thought I didn't, " he chuckled, running his thumb over Minseok's cheekbone. 

"Sun and Moon were once lovers, and I intend on keeping it that way from now, My dear Moon."

"I love you, Dae, I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you too, Min."


End file.
